


Revenge

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: General Fuchsia goes into hiding with two vengeful androids hot on his trail, but when the general's private security guards capture Android 18, they decide to have some fun with her.
Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220852
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Androids, robots, and cyborgs are considered second-class citizens in the Red Ribbon Army controlled territory of Buglaria. To keep the generally stronger mechanically enhanced in line, the area is covered with a power dampening field. As Androids 17 and 18 slip past the border on a borrowed Capsule Corporation hoverbike into Buglaria, they instantly feel the significant reduction in their might.

When they enter the main city, they witness the cruelty perpetrated by the humans on the synthetics. A wealthy woman publicly abuses her android maid both verbally and physically. School children bully an android janitor. A pair of android men are forced to fight to the death before a cheering, blood-thirsty audience. On one occasion, Android 17 nearly intervenes, but his sister stops him.

"Don't," she sternly says, grabbing onto his arm. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

"We can't allow a place like this to exist," 17 grumbles.

"We won't. Fuchsia is their leader. He falls, this place falls, too. Focus."

#

That night under the cover of large trees, they recon the general's mansion where they discover that Fuchsia's wife, Dolores, is hosting a party for the more affluent members of society. Android 18 presses a button on a capsule which transforms into a short, red, cleavage-baring, party dress.

"I figured you'd want to infiltrate the party and mingle with those high society types," 17 teases her.

"I know. It's not your scene," she answers as she changes. "You got a better idea?"

"Yea. I'm gonna find an open window and knock out a couple of guards."

"In a green shirt and cargo pants? Aren't you gonna wear something more, I dunno, stealthy?"

"What, something more Mission Impossible-like? Nah, this'll do. You're the one that's into all that costume changing."

"Fine. Let's make it a contest. See who kills the fucker first."

"You're on."

Then, he leans forward, kisses her lips, and says, "Be careful."

He's about to turn around when 18 grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him to her, and kisses his lips more passionately. Afterwards, he gives her a smirk, and she bites her lower lip in response. He turns and runs towards the shadowed side of the mansion. 18 can't help but be tickled pink by how they can do that now, kiss whenever they want to as long as they aren't seen by anyone that personally knows them. She doesn't mind the secrecy. It excites her a little, like they're breaking the law the way they used to before they met Son Goku and the others.

#

18 has lost most of her powers, including flight and energy projection, but she is still able to easily leap and handspring over a high wall. Once inside, she spoils herself a little, enjoying the rich food, the fine wine, the attention of men, and the jealousy of the women. She asks about General Fuchsia and learns that "the supreme leader is regrettably unable to attend the festivities this evening." She quietly slips away to the highest floor and steals into a bedroom, hoping to smother the general with a pillow in his sleep.

She doesn't find him there, so she searches a desk drawer for clues when a voice from behind startles her, "You shouldn't be in here, ma'am."

18 spins around and finds a chubby man in a suit in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," 18 says. "I was looking for the little girls' room."

"It ain't in the desk drawer," he answers.

18 nervously swallows hard.

"Hold on," the man says and suddenly shines a strange, hi-tech penlight in her face. The gadget beeps. Then, he smiles wickedly and says, "You're a robot."

"I'm a cyborg," she bitterly corrects him. "I'm still human."

"Not in these parts you ain't." He speaks into his walkie-talkie. "Buck, get in here. You gotta see this."

After a few seconds, an equally chubby man enters the room and asks, "What's goin' on, Beau?"

"You ever see a robot that pretty?"

"Damn. What is she, one of those sexbots?"

18's eyes narrow angrily. The man reaches to touch her chest, and she slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she hisses.

"Feisty," Buck says, reaching for his baton. "Better put you in your place."

"I'll raise the alarm," Beau tells him.

"N-No! Wait!" 18 stutters, fearing that her brother might also get discovered. "I-I'm sorry."

She takes Buck's hand and grudgingly places it on her left breast.

"That's more like it," he says with a lewd smile, squeezing her boob.

18's face reddens, and she looks away.

"Guess we better go search you," Beau tells her. "Make sure you didn't steal anything."

"Yea, them robots always stealin' shit," Buck says, cupping and squeezing 18's right breast with his other hand.

The android winces, but she raises her arms to her sides to submit to the search. Beau circles around her. He wraps his hands around her waist and sniffs the side of her neck.

"Damn, you smell nice," he whispers.

He raises her skirt with his left hand. His right hand travels between her legs and he rubs her crotch through her panties with his fingers. With Buck still fondling her breasts, 18 quickly becomes wet.

"What's this here?" Beau whispers. "You spring a leak, robot?"

"No, sir," 18 angrily answers.

"So what's goin' on down there then?"

"Answer the security officer!" Buck commands when she says nothing.

18 sighs furiously and replies, "I'm getting wet, sir."

"Are you now?" Beau cruelly asks. He slides his hand into her panties and pushes two of his fingers inside her folds, making her squeak. He begins fingering her. "Why you gettin' wet, robot?"

"I-I'm getting aroused, s-sir."

"You like my fingers in you. Don't you?"

She actually doesn't, even though her body responds positively to the stimulation.

Nonetheless, she answers, "Y-Yes."

"Buck, call the others," Beau tells him.

"Good idea," Buck agrees, releasing 18 and taking his walkie-talkie. "Why shouldn't we party just like those rich fucks downstairs?"

"Please let me go," Android 18 begs as Beau fingers her faster. "I d-didn't steal anything. I p-promise."

"You were just lookin' for the little girls' room, right? Tell you what, I'm gonna cut you some slack," he tells her, mercifully pulling his drenched fingers out of her. "I'm gonna let you piss. Right here."

"W-What?"

"You heard me, robot. Go take a piss. Right here where we can see you."

Several men and a couple of women enter the room.

"You're all just in time," Buck tells them. "This here sexbot's about to give us a show."

"Well? We're all waitin', robot," Beau says, an evil grin under his thick mustache.

18 desperately looks for mercy in the faces of her audience and finds none. She lowers her eyes in embarrassment. Then, she reaches under her skirt, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her panties. She slides the undergarment down her legs as she squats. Some of the security guards cruelly laugh at her. 18's lips quiver. A tear rolls down her cheek as her warm piss trickles down the floor. There is a wide smile on Beau's face.

When she finishes, she glares at him and asks, "Happy now?"

"Very," he answers. But when she stands and tries to pull her panties back up, he says, "Whoa, darlin'. Leave 'em off."

"W-Why?"

He walks up to her, places a hand behind her head, and says, "Why do you think?"

Then, he pulls her to him and roughly kisses her in the mouth.

#

Stripped naked, Android 18 shuts her eyes tight and moans in the bed as Beau violently rocks his hips back and forth between her legs, her pussy stroking his shaft. It's his second time. They've been taking turns on her. Even the two women raped her.

"Damn, that pussy's awesome," Beau moans as he thrusts harder. "It's like a real woman's."

"I am a real woman, you bastard!" 18 hisses. "I'm a cyborg!"

"Shut the fuck up, robot."

He leans forward and presses his mouth against her lips again. He fucks her harder still. 18 moans into his mouth. Then, Beau shudders and shoots his cum inside her. The android whimpers helplessly as her body accepts his seed. When he finishes, Beau leans back and pulls out of her.

He cups the sobbing android's bare breasts in his hands, and while massaging them, he tells her, "I don't know how you got into this party, but you belong to me now, got it? You're my property."

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

"What the fuck?!" Beau shouts.

The others look around in confused panic. 18 hears the horn of her brother's hoverbike from outside. She quickly shoves Beau off her and runs for a large open window. She jumps out without even looking, falling several floors into her brother's waiting arms.

"What happened to your clothes?!" 17 asks.

"Long story. Get us out of here!" 18 commands.

Her brother revs up the engine, and the hoverbike lurches forward. A few of the guards give chase in hovercars. They open fire with their laser pistols. 17 presses a button on the bike's right handle, and the hoverbike rockets forward, leaving their pursuers in the dust.

"Did you find Fuchsia?" 18 asks, the wind whipping strands of her golden hair across her face.

"No, but I know where he is. He left a note for his wife on the refrigerator door of all places," 17 answers. "I didn't even need to knock out any of the guards. I have no idea where they all were."

18 grumbles, "I can make a guess."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's the final battle! Will Android 18 finally get her revenge on General Fuchsia or will she become his sex slave?

Androids 17 and 18 stand before a large country house at night. The wind is strong, whipping strands of their hair across their faces. They feel a chill but more from trepidation than the cold.

"He's in there?" 18 asks, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"That's what the note says," 17 answers.

They are both quiet for a few seconds before 17 says, "Well, let's go get 'im."

After taking just one step forward, they both quickly hop back to avoid being crushed by Super Android 69 when he leaps down from the roof, his punch shattering the ground.

"I think this pretty much confirms that he's here!" 17 shouts to his sister.

"Your victory over Super Android 70 was a fluke!" 69 furiously roars. "I'm glad that you came here. Now, I can avenge my brother."

"I got this," 17 tells 18. "You go get Fuchsia."

"You sure?" his sister asks.

"Not really. But the general might try to escape again like when Gohan fought 71. And I'm tired of him slipping through our fingers."

"Alright. Be careful."

18 cautiously tries to run past 69 to his right.

When the super android tries to stop her, 17 shouts at him, "Hey! I'll be your opponent!"

69 allows 18 to pass and replies, "Fine. I'll make short work of you, then I'll take my time with her."

He suggestively licks his lips, infuriating 17 who roars and lunges forward to attack.

#

18 easily kicks the front door off its hinges, but the moment she enters the house, she instantly realizes her mistake.

"Oh shit," she curses herself, feeling the now familiar effects of an EMP.

"Android 18, you are one stupid bitch," Fuchsia says, sneaking out from a secret entrance to the android woman's left.

18's teeth chatter and her body convulses as she is tased.

#

Android 18 stirs when she feels a pair of rough hands caressing her thighs. She opens her eyes and is shocked to find herself naked in bed, the evil general looming over her.

"Ah, you're awake," Fuchsia says with a wicked smile.

He forces her legs open and ogles her vulnerable vulva. 18's face reddens in fury and embarrassment. She struggles and realizes that her wrists have been bound together by rope to a metal bar on the headboard. Fuchsia starts stroking her folds with the tip of his forefinger. 18 winces.

"D-Don't touch me!" she warns him, her legs trembling.

He ignores her. Soon, cold sweat beads 18's body, and her pussy becomes very wet. When her clit becomes enlarged, he rubs it with his finger. 18 tilts her head back and moans through clenched teeth. Fuchsia undoes his pants. Then, he shoves his erect cock inside her entrance, making her shriek.

"I told you the last time that I'd fuck you again," Fuchsia says as he rocks his hips back and forth. "Maybe that's the real reason you were searching so hard for me. You just couldn't get enough of my cock."

"Go to hell!" 18 yells at him.

The general reaches forward and cups the android woman's breasts. He uses his thumbs to play with her hard, pink nipples. 18 shuts her eyes tight and opens her mouth to moan louder.

#

Android 17 leaps out of the way, only narrowly avoiding the energy blasts from Super Android 69's hands. But the shockwave from the explosions are too strong that 17 gets knocked off his feet, and his body rolls on its side on the ground.

"Tch!" he mutters to himself, trying to get up. "I can't get close to him. And if I use energy blasts, he'll just absorb them."

69 hovers towards him.

"Told you I would make short work of you," the super android gloats.

His eyes glow, then they shoot a pair of energy beams. 17 raises his arms to defend himself. To his surprise, he is unharmed. A man in an orange gi blocked the beams with one hand.

"G-Goku?" 17 says, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yo, 17!" the Saiyan with the wild, dark hair greets him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't you pull that shit with me! That shit might fly with Krillin and the others, but not with me!"

Goku apologetically smiles, scratches the back of his head, and says, "Actually, Bulma sent a message to Whis that you were looking for me, but I was on a mission for Beerus at the time."

"So you're Son Goku," 69 says. "I've been waiting a very long time for this."

Goku smirks and replies, "So have I. Actually, no. That's not true. I have no idea who you are. But I like a good fight."

"Cool. Let's fight then."

"I'll start."

Goku cups his hands together, brings them to his side, and shouts, "KA-!"

"Goku? W-What are you doing?" 17 worriedly asks.

"ME-!"

"You're using the Kamehameha? At the start of the fight? Seriously?!"

"HA-!"

"Goku, don't do it."

"ME-!"

"He'll just absorb the energy! STOP!"

"HAAA…!"

Goku extends his arms forward, and bright light streams from his palms. 69 merely raises his hands and absorbs all of that power into the red circles in his palms.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" 17 shouts at the Saiyan.

"Well, he used up so much energy shooting at you with those energy blasts," Goku explains. "I didn't want to fight him while he's not at full strength."

"Y-You did that on purpose? But you overdid it! You gave him more energy than he expended. Not to mention, now you're not at your full strength!"

"Oh yea. I hadn't thought of that."

69 laughs and announces, "Thanks, Son Goku. Now, I am no longer just a super android, but I am FULL POWER SUPER ANDROID 69!"

Goku isn't intimidated. Bright energy erupts around him. His hair and eyeballs become blue.

He also announces, "And I am SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN SON GOKU!"

"Okay, you guys can give yourselves all sorts of fancy names," 17 tells them. "I'm gonna go look for my sister."

#

"STOP!" 18 screams when she feels herself nearing an orgasm.

Fuchsia leans forward. He roughly kisses her lips. Then, he forces his tongue inside her mouth while squeezing her breasts. Afterwards, he leans back and fucks her harder, their flesh noisily slapping against each other. 18's moans become louder. Her toes curl. Her body shudders. And tears pour from her eyes as she climaxes. Fuchsia sighs as he shoots his hot, sticky cum inside her.

"I made the right choice sparing your life," he breathlessly tells her. "You really are an excellent fuck. I'm not letting you go this time. No. I'm going to make you my sex slave."

18 doesn't say anything. She just blankly stares at the far wall. When he finishes, Fuchsia withdraws his penis from her hole and pulls his pants up. Then, 17 kicks the door in.

"Ah, Android 17!" the general greets him. "Nice of you to join us."

18 recovers her wits and shouts, "17! The house is rigged with an EMP!"

"I know," 17 answers with a smirk, raising his fists. "That's why I've been training myself not to depend too much on my android powers."

"You think you can beat me as a man?" Fuchsia asks and chuckles as they circle each other. "Oh, this should be interesting."

The general tests the distance with a couple of jabs. 17 slips the punches and throws a jab of his own, hitting the older man's nose. Blood trickles from Fuchsia's nostril to his lips, and the general just smiles when he tastes it. He throws a right cross. 17 ducks under it. He punches the general right under the ribs. When the older man groans and buckles, 17 hits him with a hook to the head, then another hook, followed by a roundhouse kick. Blood spews from the general's mouth, and he staggers. 17 goes for the kill.

But when he attacks with a straight right punch, Fuchsia catches the fist and says, "Good effort, boy. But just who do you think you're up against?"

The old man punches 17 in the stomach and continues, "I am a general in the Red Ribbon Army!"

He punches 17 in the face, and the android nearly falls down. Seeing her brother in trouble, 18 pulls at her bonds. Her wrists bleed. The rope is too thick, but the metal bar it is attached to is old and rusty, and it begins to yield. 17 throws a desperate roundhouse kick. The general blocks it with his forearm and counters with another punch to the head. 17 wobbles. Fuchsia thrusts his boot into the android's chest, knocking him down.

He is about to kick 17 in the head when 18 stabs the old man in the back with the rusty metal bar.

#

Full Power Super Android 69 fires energy blasts from his hands. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku sidesteps and deflects the projectiles while moving closer. When he is within range, he attacks 69 with a flurry of punches and kicks to the body and head.

"Crap, he's strong and fast!" 69 thinks as he desperately tries to defend himself. "I can't beat 'im. I gotta get him angry so that he'll make a mistake. Just like what General Fuchsia taught me."

He flies back to get some distance.

When Goku chases after him, 69 says, "Oh, just so you know, I was the guy that raped your daughter-in-law."

Goku tilts his head in confusion and asks, "Huh? Raped? What's that? Is that some kind of food? What does it taste like?"

69 gasps and thinks, "Holy shit! This guy's an idiot! All of General Fuchsia's mind games were for nothing."

He lowers his head and says, "You know what? I give up. I can't beat you."

"That's okay," Goku replies, giving him a thumbs-up. "Train harder, and fight me again one day."

#

Lying on his side with Android 18 standing over him, General Fuchsia coughs out blood.

With his dying breath, he mocks her, "You went through all this trouble to get revenge on me for raping you. How many times did you get raped in your search for me? I heard you even got prostituted in Sugar Free City."

18 frowns at him and asks, "You thought this was because you raped me?"

Fuchsia laughs bitterly. "I see. This was never about you. You're getting revenge for him. You poor girl. He will never love you the way you love him."

18 goes down on one knee. She smiles victoriously, leans forward, and says, "He already does."

After the general dies, 18 goes to check on her brother.

"Did you get him?" 17 asks dizzily when his sister cradles his head on her lap.

18 nods and asks, "That was your plan? Fight him without your powers?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

#

Son Goku does not stay long. The moment he finds out that Androids 17 and 18 are alright, he immediately vanishes using Instant Transmission to resume his training under Whis alongside Vegeta. Super Android 69 thinks of Fuchsia as a father, so he is allowed to take the old man's body to the general's widow, Dolores. The super android does not threaten the android twins with revenge.

Day breaks by the beach, and Androids 17 and 18 passionately kiss each other goodbye. Afterwards, 18 lightly punches her brother in the chest.

Tears fall from her eyes, and she tells him, "You're leaving me again."

"No, I'm not," he answers.

"Yes, you are. And I won't see you again until the next time we're threatened by terrorists, or aliens, or whatever."

"It won't be like that anymore. I promise."

"What will it be like? I'm cheating on my husband with my twin brother. It's pretty fucked up."

"Tell me about it. It's all very Game of Thrones."

18 can't help but laugh in spite of herself.

"I don't know," 17 adds. "We'll figure it out, okay? Together."

Android 18 nods. Her brother wipes away her tears and kisses her forehead. Then, he floats, flies away, and disappears into the sunrise.

THE END


End file.
